Witness Protection Program
by AleCat1230
Summary: Ryou is involved in a mafia murder and is forced into the witness protection program for his safety. He and Bakura are forced to become one person as they hide as a new person. Slight to major OOCness.
1. The Beginning

Here is my new story.

I know nothing about US witness protection program, let alone Japanese. Or if there even is one. All of this comes from my imagination

"Talking"  
'thinking'  
**~~SCENE CHANGE~~**

On with the fic!

Ryou walked down the street. It was beginning to get dark. He absoluted hated having an apartment in his part of town. Right now he and Bakura were arguing and not paying that much attention. He walked passed yet another alley.

_Bang!_

A gun went off and Ryou grabbed his right arm, somehow restraining himself from crying out in pain. Blood began running through his fingers. He looked into the alley and saw two people. One of them was on the ground holding his side. The second person was holding a gun. The secong guy looked between the two people his bullet had hit. It had grazed the first person's side and hit Ryou below the shoulder.

The second person looked at his gun for a moment. In the light, Ryou could see the first person was in terrible shade. His face was cut and bleeding. His clothes were ripped and covered in filth. He looked like he hadn't eaten, or slept, in a few days.

"Well," the thug said, "I have on bullet left. One of you are extremely lucky. But who should I kill, the one I am supposed to or the witness?"

He stepped into the light. Ryou could clearly see his face. The thug raised his gun and pointed it at the first person. "Please," he first man begged weakly. "Please have mercy."

He pulled the tirgger. Ryou did not manage to look away as the man went limp.

The thug looked at his victom, satisfied. He turned back to the other boy to find him gone.

**~~SCENE CHANGE~~**

As the thug looked down at the other person. Ryou took his oportunity and ran. He headed for the other side of town at the fastest speed he could manage. Bakura had taken control of his arm so he could handle the pain.

Ryou finally arrived at the police station and took control of his arm. He winced at the pain and went through the doors.

He receptionist took one look at him and was on the phone.

**~~SCENE CHANGE~~**

The shot in Ryou's arm was pretty deep. It had come from a fairly close range and was a powerful gun. He needed to go to the hospital to get the bullet removed so the wound could heal properly. His arm would need to be in a sling for a few weeks.

When he began to come around, the police started asking questions. They had recovered the body from the alley but there were no other traces the man had been there. Ryou gave a description of the thug who had killed the first man. He was larger with a worn face. His brown hair covered his face but Bakura said that he saw a small scar on one of the cheeks.

As sleep overcame the weakened teen, he thought of how badly he had messed up his life tonight.

**~~SCENE CHANGE~~**

"The what?"

"The Witness Protection Program," an officer repeated.

"Why do I have to be in it? It was just some thug?" Ryou protested.

"Mr. Bakura, you discribed a well wanted mafia leader. The man killed was a spy for us that _willingly_ volunteered We need to protect you."

"But _Ryou Bakura _is supposed to appear in a dueling tornument next month. What are you going to say about that?"

"It will be announced that you have fallen ill and will be recieving private medical attention in England, where your family is located."

"My father is an only child who is currently in Egypt on a dig. My mother passed a few years ago and we have lost contact with her family."

"Please," the officer pleaded, "we are doing this for your safety. We have agents heading to Egypt as we speak to get your father and fill him in on what is going on."

"So what are you doing with me? I speak Japanese and English from when I lived in England. I am not all the interested in leaving Japan."

"We have a woman coming from the Tokyo Witness Protection Program office early tomorrow morning. She will have everything worked out for you. You will be staying the hospital for tonight but your room will be guarded by an unmarked officer posing as a family friend."

"What about my friends?" Ryou asked to almost himself. "Can I at least call them? I want them to hear from me that I'm disappearing or they'll get suspisious when I'm not at school or home."

The officer looked skepitcal for a moment. "I'll make a call and see if I can arrange it."

**~~AUTHORESS NOTES~~**

There you have it!

Please leave a review, I value your opinions!


	2. Filler Chapie

'ello! Here is the next chapter, but first

I would like to thank my review: **Jane Volturi Au1**

And my subscriber: **randomn**

I got the horizontal lines working so they mark a scene change.

This is mostly a filler chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Did he see you?"

"Pretty sure, we have to find that punk. Search the city. There can't be many people around here with white hair."

"Alright, Boss. I'll talk to the boys and have them keep a lookout."

"No need," a third person interrupted as he walked into the dimly lit hotel room. "This the kid?" He threw a magazine at the two. The page it was turned to showed a picture of Japan's top duelists, one of them had snow white hair and a triumphant smirk on his face.

"Yea, that's him."

"It says he will be a tournament next month. We'll start there."

**

* * *

**

"Hello, Muto residents," Grandpa answered sleepily.

"_Mr. Muto, is Yugi there? It's Ryou. I really need to talk to him_," the other line responded. The voice was weak and strained.

"Yugi! Ryou is on the phone!"

"Thanks grandpa. Hello?"

"_Hey Yugi_."

"Hey Ryou. You okay? You sound hurt."

"_I'm in the hospital. I don't want to get into that know_," Ryou continued while keeping up his hurt and weak tone. "_I'm not going to be in school the next few days and may be transferred to a different hospital._"

"Are you sure? Is there anything we can do to help?"

"Yug' what's going on?" Joey asked.

"Give me a minute. Ryou, I'm putting you on speaker. Tristan, Tea, and Joey are here."

"_Hey guys_," Ryou said to the collected people.

"Are you alright?" Tea asked.

"_I'm in the hospital. The next few days are going to a little rough and I might be changing hospitals_."

"Why? What happened?" Tristan questioned.

"_I really don't want to go into it now. The nurse is saying I should be getting to sleep soon. I'll call you when I can_."

"Bye," the group chorused.

"_Bye_," Ryou replied. The phone line went dead and an air of uncertainty hung in the game shop.

**

* * *

**

"I found some records on him. His name is Ryou Bakura. He goes to Domino High School and tends to hang out with Yugi Muto. He and his dad share an apartment but the man is away on business."

"Good job. I'm pleased you found out so much information. What about any other family? We need to find him," the Boss hissed.

"Mom and sister are dead. His dad is the only family left," the man answered.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir," a third man said as he entered the dimly lit room, "but he was admitted to the hospital. I saw a few extra cop cars hanging around. I think he is in police custody. By morning he will most likely disappear."

"I have told you time and time again, no one disappears," the Boss replied smoothly. "He will be placed under supervision. No doubt they will leave him in the area. We need to send out our scouts and have them looking for teenagers popping up. With no family he will probably be put in some sort of foster care system. The duel event is next month and he wouldn't miss that. When we have a good idea of who he is hidding as, we will corner him and kill him. There is nothing simpler."

"What would you like me to tell the scouts exactly?" the third man asked.

"A teen in foster care with no family and an interest in duel monsters is what they need to look for. Oh, and if you screw this up you will be the six o'clock news. Understood?"

"Yessir, understood."

"Ryou Bakura, you won't be able to hide forever," the Boss told the picture.

* * *

"What?" Kaiba spat into the receiver. His phone had been ringing nonstop all morning.

"_Is this Seto Kaiba?_" a femal voice asked from the other end.

"Yes, who are you?"

"_My name is Terry Kani. I have some information about Ryou Bakura that concerns you._"

"Spit it out already. I have company to run and a tournament to arrange."

"_Ryou Bakura will not be partaking in your tournament_," Terry stated.

"What? I have a confirmation that he is. Unless he unable to stand without aid he can duel."

"_He was admitted to the hospital late last night. He will be leaving for England in a few hours for personal medical attention. I am sorry that he is unable to participate._"

"What is wrong with him that he needs to go to Europe?"

"_He has fallen extremely ill_."

"Look lady, I already need to find one replacement. I'd rather not go for two."

"_Mr. Kaiba, please be calm. Mr. Bakura is upset as well and wishes to be part of this but is too weak to do much at the moment. I will be visiting him in the next hour. Would you like me to call you again?_"

"No, I have wasted enough time. Good day to you."

Kaiba placed the phone back. Where could he find two duelists in a month? The matter would have to wait a few days until his workload lightened and he finished that project for social studies. Being a CEO at sixteen is tough on anybody.


	3. Not So New People

Hey! Have my new boring filly chapter. I am bringing in three more charcters.

I would like to thank:

the people who faved: **Bakura-Kuroyomasu, YamiBakura1988**

the people who reviewed: **subaru1999, YamiBakura1988**

the people who subscribed: **subaru1999**

Thanks for your support!

* * *

Bakura was walking through the station. Ryou had been released from the hospital and escorted to the police station. Ryou's father had been contacted and informed about his son's situation. He was advised to go into hiding as well but turned down the offer. He said that no one would come to the middle of Egypt when he was said to be in Europe.

"Mr. Bakura, the people from the main office are here for you."

Ryou nodded and followed the officer. He entered one of the interrogation rooms to find a middle aged woman sitting at one end of the table. She was wearing a dark blue suit and a gray shirt. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail and beginning to gray.

"Hello, I am Terry Kani from the Tokyo Witness Protection Program office."

"Where are you going to send me?"

"We are keeping you here in Japan."

Ryou automatically perked up at this. "Really?"

"Yes. Even though you have lived on your own for the last year, we are going to put you in a boarding house. Here's your story: You're parents have just died and there is no other family you can go to. You are keeping mostly to yourself but you duel." Ryou's face lit up again. "Figured you'd like that. You can't be as good as Bakura, obviously, and you are getting a different deck. Cards have been arranged by an anonymous donor. You're childhood was spent moving from place to place. You made friends easily but it was hard for you to lose them. After a few schools you became less social."

"Can I create memories?" Ryou asked.

"Yes. Can you draw or sing? We would like it if you had a talent that most people don't know about and bring it out."

"I am fairly good at darts. Can I see your pencil?"

{Since when do you play darts?} Bakura asked.

/Since you taught me how to throw knives. I have a darts board in my soulroom I use to practice./

{And?}

/I can do darts and archery but I can't throw a knife./

"Here you go," Terry said as she handed Ryou a pencil. Ryou took the pencil in his left hand and leaned back in his chair. He pointed the pencil at the ceiling and threw it. The pencil stuck. "Wow. Are you left handed?" she asked, indicating the sling holding his right arm.

"Thanks and yes I am. Anything else about me?"

"Yes, you're name. You are Jamison Heer from England, to match you're accent. You and your parents moved here a few months ago. And also your attitude."

"Wait, let me guess. Since Ryou Bakura is normally a polite boy, Jamison Heer is a kid that does what he wants when he wants."

"Um, actually, no. But I like that idea better. We were going to have you as a quiet boy that whizzed through school."

"Now what about my appearance?"

* * *

"Jamison Here-"

"Heer, like a rabbit hare and I prefer Niso."

"My apologies. Niso Heer welcome to the Second Street Boarding House. There are two other boys about your age. I hope you don't mind but you will be in their room."

"Whatever," Niso replied.

"My name is Saya if you need anything. It's the second floor, third door on the right."

Niso grabbed his bag and walked up the stairs. So far, Bakura was getting a kick out of all of this. Ryou had had is hair cut short and dyed a dark brown. He still had his pointed bangs. The tips of them were a dark shade of blue. He had multiple piercing on his ears and his eyebrow but drew the line at his lip. He was currently wearing a pair of worn black jeans, Converse, and a leather jacket over a dark purple shirt and his slinged arm. Unknown to everyone, he had several knives on him. It was the spirit's idea to take the last four letters of 'Jamison' and rearrange them around to make 'Niso.'

He found the third room and listened. There were two people arguing. The two voices on the other side seemed familiar. One was an annoying buzz and the other was an equally as annoying gruff.

'It can't be...' Ryou thought.

He pushed open the door. The two stopped arguing and looked to the person in the doorway.

"Who are you?" the kid with the buzzing voice asked.

"Niso Heer, your new roommate. In all the articles I've read, I never knew you two lived in a place like this." Ryou threw his stuff onto the top bunk of the triple bunk bed and began to climb the ladder one handed.

"You're here too," the first boy said.

"True."

"Hey, you can't just waltz in here without some explanation," the second boy protested.

"I did. Remember 'Niso Heer, your new roommate'?"

"What are you doing at a boarding house?"

"I wouldn't ask personal questions unless you want me to ask them back. Why are you two here?"

The two remained silent.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep. Don't wake me unless it is life or death or lunch."

"What about breakfast?" the first asked.

"I don't like getting up at eight a.m. if you must know, now leave me the hell alone," Bakura retorted, genuinely annoyed. He turned onto his back and pretended to be asleep for the time being.

* * *

It took several hours for the house to quiet down. Ryou nearly fell asleep just laying on his bed. It was nearly two a.m. before Bakura took over to explore their new home. He wore the sling so Ryou would not complain or further hurt the body.

The first floor had a few sitting rooms, the kitchens, and a dinning room. The second and thrird floors were rooms for the kids and adults that lived there. The backyard was large but rather pathetic. There was a small swing set and a tiny garden.

The place was actually rather clean for a boarding house. The title floors were mopped and the stairs didn't creak.

The room Ryou and Bakura were forced to share was a different story. You couldn't go two feet without stepping on something. There were duel monsters scattered around the place as well. Old food laid forgotten in the closet and under the bed. It was a health hazard in so many ways.

"Come on, let's get to sleep," Ryou said next to Bakura in spirit form. The spirits still had the long white hair and a good right arm for some reason.

"Agreed, those fools are light sleepers and will wake from their own snores."

* * *

Can anyone guess who Ryou's roommates are?


	4. Bananas and Volunteers

Starting with this chapter, Ryou/Bakura will be refered to as Niso because this is a third person story. I will call them Ryou or Bakura is they are in spirit form or switching control. Does that make sense?

I would love to thank my wonderful reviewers, favoriters, and subscribers:

**Reviewers and Favers: Remnant of Life and Scarpaw**

**Subscriber: Amestriss**

Niso's roommates are Rex and Weevil so there is no need to do anything drastic _coughScarpawcough._ No clue why but when I was writing I had to put them in. And there is a little bit of Tea bashing in this chapter.

Enjoy!!

* * *

"Do you think he's dead?" Rex asked.

"He's breathing," Weevil answered.

"He's gonna kill you," Niso murmured.

Weevil and Rex jumped back in fear. Niso got up and glared at the two of them. "Didn't I say not to wake me?"

"You slept through Saturday and it is Sunday. There are volunteers coming today," Weevil explained.

"We brought you some food," Rex said as he handed Niso a few pieces of toast.

He took the food and grunted in thanks. "What's so bad about volunteer day?"

"This girl, Tea Gardner, comes every week. She is one of Yugi Moto's cheerleaders."

Weevil continued, "They hang around Seto Kaiba and we don't want him to know we live here. And Joey Wheeler has a big mouth."

"I read somewhere that Kaiba was adopted."

"He what?" Weevil and Rex asked together.

"At least I think. But don't quote me."

There was a knock at the door. "Hello? Is there anyone in there?" a female voice asked from the other side of the door.

The three fell silent. Rex mouthed the words 'Don't make a sound' to Niso. Ryou knew that the person was Tea. If she saw him, his cover would be blown because he would reconize his chocolate brown eyes that she would stare into for unknown reasons. Bakura shared the same train of thought.

"Go away girl, my head is killing me," Niso covered in a sleep filled tone.

"Um, alright." They heard footsteps indicating that Tea had left.

"That was close. How did you pull that off?" Weevil asked.

"I have to deal with annoying people at every school. Every city has the same type of people. Honestly, I've meet her before." The two regional duelists did not know the truth behind the words.

Niso swung his legs over the side and jumped down, wincing slightly upon landing. "Since you are locking yourselves in here all day. I'm going to be entertaining myself."

Two hours later, the room was slightly cleaner and Niso really did have a headache.

Weevil and Rex were constantly arguing over stupid things. They had the room about half clean, at Ryou's orders, before they started yelling and throwing things. Niso barely managed to escape getting hit by cards and loose change and who knows what?

Right now he was on the laptop he had been given by the WPP people. It was a black Sony with about everything: Internet, word documents, drawing (which he failed at miserably) music, and about anything else you would think of.

A shoe hit Niso in the head. "Hey! Are you idiots done? I've been listening to you for two hours and now I do have a headache. When I get headaches I am the last person you want to mess with." He hopped down and began fishing through his bag until he found some pain relief pills. He took one and climbed back onto his bed.

"They have no backbone," the spirit said.

/Are they as bad as I was?/ Ryou asked.

"They're worse, barely."

"When do the volunteers leave?" Niso asked.

"Usually after dinner," Rex answered.

"Joy." Nosi hopped back down from the bed and went to the window. He opened it and looked outside. The fall wouldn't be too far, or at least that was what Bakura said.

"You aren't going to jump, are you? I did that once and broke my ankle," Weevil protested.

"I've jumped from higher," Niso said as Bakura took over and jumped out the window.

Rex and Weevil ran to the window. They found Niso at the bottom smirking triumphantly. "What are you doing?" Rex called.

"Getting lunch. Wha' do ya want?"

"Ham on wheat with brown mustard," Weevil called.

"Tuna and mayo on white."

"Gotch ya."

* * *

"Hey! Do you want you're sandwiches or not?" Niso yelled over Rex and Weevil.

"How did you get up here?"

"Someway I left, Bugboy. I went through the window," he replied with a shrug.

"With your arm in a sling?" Weevil asked.

"I'm left handed," Ryou replied as he distributed the sandwiches.

"Yea but it's two stories up."

"I've climbed higher." He climbed up onto his bed and began eating his banana.

"But it's a brick wall," Rex protested.

"There are somethings I keep to myself. My ways of doing things are one of them." He finished his banana and started on a second. "What are we doing tomorrow? This place is insanely boring."

"School. We go to East Domino."

"Joy. Question, do you two ever talk to anyone else?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rex asked.

"You two obviously have no friends because no one knows you live here so I want to know if there is anyone who comes close." The two exchanged looks and had expressions of shame on their faces.

"There's two girls ar our bus stop, but that's about it," Rex replied.

"What grade are you two?"

"We're in tenth but I skipped first grade," Weevil answered.

"Well I'll be in eleventh so I don't have to worry about you all day. How far away is the bus stop?"

"It picks us up two blocks away," Rex answered.

"Why so far?"

"Why so many questions?"

"I asked you first."

"Fine. We're the only two kids around here so we walk two blocks and get on the bus with a few other kids. No one knows we live here. Now answer my question."

"I like to know what is going on in my life and have a natural curiosity," Niso answered as he finished his third banana.

"What's with the bananas?" Weevil asked.

"I'm in a banana mood. Plus they're good for you. How bad are the bullies?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Tell us about your old school," Weevil demanded.

"Alright. As a kid I moved around a lot. I made friends easy but couldn't stand to say goodbye. After a while I just stopped making them. I was bullied because I was a loner and different than everyone else. But I was fairly good at dueling, that's where I got the little respect I had. Once I beat a kid a few years older than me so after school he and his friends beat me up. They were expelled and I was in the hospital with a few broken bones.

"After I started back up again I didn't duel. I stopped talking and isolated myself. At the next school I stayed the same way. I've started dueling again but most of my cards aren't right for me."

"What happened to your other ones?"

"Burned."

"You burned your cards?!"

"No, don't you listen. I said they were burned not that I burned them."

"But who-"

"That is none of your business," Niso interrupted. He threw his last peal into the trash can and turned over.

/Nice cover/ Bakura complimented.

/This is almost too easy. When this is done I'm going to Hollywood to be an actor./

/Whatever. Let's work on your knife throwing./ The two disappeared into Ryou's soulroom to practise his self-defence.

* * *

I'm happy. The chapter is up, I have a box of girl scout cookies, and one of the stories I read updated. It's not my favorite chapter, but it is _a_ chapter. Right?

Not sure when my next update will be. I have a busy week ahead and I've had sleeping issues the last few nights so I need to turn in soon. The next chapter has new characters! I think. *ponders*

I hope to post two oneshots soon but spellcheck is being mean to me. (And,again, I'm busy)

Questions, comments, complaints, suggestions are all excepted!


	5. Bus Stop

Hey!

Sorry I'm being a little lazy but it is spring break and I have a giant science packet to do because smart people science has to learn everything normal science learned this year in four weeks. Yea, not fun.

* * *

Niso left before Rex and Weevil. Ryou and the spirit had decided to distance themselves from the two and not reveal that the two were at a boarding house. But they agreed that if the opportunity arose, they would not deny that they lived in one. Sometimes it is interesting to have two personalities in your head.

He walked the two blocks to the bus stop and sat on the ground. East Domino had a specific dress code. Boys were to wear black pants, not jeans, without any holes or designs that went to the ankle. They were required to wear a plain white button shirt and a black jacket over it. White sneakers were to be clean of mud unless it was raining and the grounds were wet. Girls had a similar code to follow that included black pants or skirt, simple and plain white shirts, and white sneakers. If one of these, or many of the other, rules were broken, the student would receive detention.

Niso was currently wearing the required black pants and sneakers. After a little trouble, he had managed to get the shirt on and buttoned. The jacket was not present on his body. It was currently in his backpack because the spirit refused to put it on one arm and have it sit on the right shoulder.

"Hello," a voice spoke, interupting the silence.

Niso looked up to see a girl about his age standing above him. She had shoulder length royal purple hair that had juat a little body. Her eyes matched the exact shade of her hair. He just nodded in recognition.

"Um, are you going to East Domino?"

"Yea, I start today"

"I'm Lexa Williams. What's your name?" she asked as she extended her left hand.

"Nosi Heer," he answered, shacking her hand. "What time does the bus come?"

"About ten minutes, where was your last school?"

"Tokyo, I moved here Friday."

"Wow Tokyo. I've never been there. What's it like?" she asked eagerly.

"Beautiful. The lights are amazing at night and there is every kind of food in the world there."

"What do you mean every kind?"

"Just that. You could get a Chicago style pizza at three in the morning if you want."

"Cool," Lexa said in amazement.

"Hey Lex'," someone called.

"Hey Oreo," Lexa responded.

A girl came down the street. She had dark skin and brown hair a few shades lighter than Niso's. Her hair went down her back and flowed in natural curls. Her eyes were a sparlking blue. She carried a strong New York accent.

"Who's ya friend?" Oreo asked.

"I'm Niso Heer. May I ask your name?"

"My name is Miranda Jackson but people call me Oreo. Your accent is English, right?"

"Yea, and yours is New York."

"Nailed it. I lived in New York until last year."

"I lived in England for a few years and have visited Japan off and on because of my father's job. We moved here a few months ago."

"I haven't seen you around. Where do you live?" Lexa asked.

"Second Street Boarding House," Niso answered. He looked up to see their shocked expressions. "Don't worry about it."

Two voices could be heard from around the corner, steadily growing louder. The girls groaned and Niso recognized the voices.

As the two came around the corner, the shorter one put his hand in front of his face to stop the sun from gleaming into his eyes and reflecting off his eyes.

"These are Rex and Weevil," Oreo introduced.

"We've met. Anyone else at this stop?"

"Um, kind of. Sometimes these two brothers come," Lexa answered, looking away from the boy still sitting on the ground.

Niso noticed all four of them broke eye contact and looked to the ground. "Let me guess, they are pigs toward the girls and a bully to guys that are weaker then them." The four nodded slowly. "And no one has ever stood up to them and teachers are ignorant?"

"One person stood up," Oreo said. "He was a student last year for about a week or so. I don't remember his name but he had purple eyes. He stood up to for a freshman that was being harassed. After he got beat up no one tried to stand up against them."

"Do they have a name?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Natural curiosity and I like to know about the places I am at."

"Okay, their name is Plas, Jal and Kar Plas. They're twins."

"The share DNA and a brain," Weevil said. "They make Rex and his dino brain look like Einstein."

"Hey!"

"Stop!" Lexa and Oreo shrieked.

"Hey dwebs, who's your new friend?"

"He looks like he could be the third person in your dweb club."

The five looked up to see two other people coming down the street.

_ToBeContinued..._

* * *

Hooray! A cliffy. Lexa, Oreo, Jal, and Kar are OCs. If you want to use them, please ask. I know their names aren't that original, but I'm not going to change it. Sorry this chapter is so short. Next one should be better.


	6. School Day

Sorry I took a little bit with the update, but here it is. All 2800 words (minus authors note)

* * *

Niso stood at the chalkboard, writing 'I will not throw pencils into the ceiling' again. The teacher had told him to fill the board so he had written in giant handwriting. The teacher said that was unacceptable and made him redo it in smaller writing.

He absent mindedly wrote while thinking about his day so far.

FLASHBACK~~

_"Hey dwebs, who's your new friend?"_

_"He looks like he could be the third person in your dweb club."_

_The five looked up to see two other people coming down the street._

The two looked exactly the same at first glance. They were built with broad shoulders and chests. Their blonde hair hung down to their shoulders are their bangs were swept to the left. Niso noticed the slight difference in their height. One of them was slightly taller than the other. The other one was wearing contacts. He could tell because the shorter one kept rubbing his eyes.

"I asked you a question, bug breath," the taller one threatened as he picked Weevil up by the collar. Rex did nothing except hope that the other brother did not hit him.

"L-leave him alone," Lexa tried.

The shorter one looked away from Rex to Lexa. "Hey, Jal, Purple here likes Bugboy."

"I do not," Lexa protested.

"Then you will have no objections going out with me," Kar coaxed.

"Hell no! I will never do out with you!"

"Common, Purple."

"The girl said no," Niso said calmly from the ground.

"Who are you?" Jal asked.

"Niso Heer." He didn't say more as the yellow bus came around the corner. Jal released Weevil who fell to the ground with a thump.

The bus ride was very boring. Niso sat in the single seat in the back and stared out the window with a blank expression. Really, Bakura and Ryou were walking around in spirit form, listening to conversation and tried to figure out what went on at the school.

During the morning nothing important happened. He got odd looks, questions, seats, schedules, and a locker. The morning classes were history, math, and Japanese. Lunch lasted twelve minutes and you stood in line to get your food for eight minutes.

The first class after lunch was science. All the teacher did was review things Ryou already knew. This class was going to be an easy 'A' if he could pay attention to the teacher's monotone lecture. Study hall followed. This was the period when he would have gym or health depending on the day of the week. Mondays it was just study hall.

Literature was beyond boring. Bakura actually went into his soulroom ten minutes in to take a nap. So yea, it was bad. Ryou decided to play up Niso. He pulled out his pencils and sharpener and began throwing pencils into the ceiling. Kids started offering up their pencils and pens for Niso to throw. The teacher, Mr. Yamada, didn't notice what was going on until Niso had managed to create a face with x's for eyes.

~~END FLASHBACK~~

That was how the day had gone. It took nearly two hours for Niso to finish in a proper size handwriting and be freed.

Bakura and Ryou headed back for the boarding house. They had gym tomorrow and would need a note to skip. They were also hungry. A twelve minute lunch was pathetic.

About three blocks from the place, they ran into Jal and Kar. Ryou took over and looked up at the two. "I've been in detention and am hungry. So move."

"Ain't that funny, Jal? Sling kid here thinks he can stand up to us."

"Yea. Remember what we did to that last kid? Bet he won't be coming back his year."

"I don't think you heard me. I said to move."

"Are you threatening us punk?" Jal asked.

"No. I make only promises. If you don't move your asses out of my way you will regret it."

"Yea, right," Kar said as he tried to grab Niso's collar. After much practice with Bakura, Ryou instinctively grabbed Kar's wrist. "How did you do that?"

"Practice makes perfect. That reminds me..." He turned so Kar was behind him and Bakura used all of his power to flip the bully over his good shoulder. "Perfect."

"You'll pay for that," Jal threatened.

"Ha! You saw what I just did to your brother. I doubt you will even try," Niso said then walked away.

The next morning was as equally boring as the last. The only difference was that the twin idiots decided to not take the bus to school. The first classes and lunch were the same. Though Niso was not looking forward to gym class.

He had gotten a note to skip but was not looking forward to the questions that would come with it. The note was signed by Saya and a doctor saying that he was excused from class.

Niso sat on a bench while waiting for the teacher to arrive. He watched the other eleventh graders stretch and warm up. The school couldn't afford a track like Domino High, but it was still rather nice. Someone sat down next to him. He looked to see a brunet-rooted blonde girl with way too much makeup on. She looked completely pissed that she had to sit through the class and couldn't hang out with some of her friends that were cutting class.

The teacher came into view. She was a short woman with a red shirt and graying brown hair. What was with everyone having gray hair these days? She looked among the students and checked off names on her clipboard.

"Who's 'Here'?" she asked in a grouchy voice.

"It's pronounced 'Heer'," Niso corrected.

"Do you have a pass?"

"Yea," he answered and handed her the folded up piece of paper.

She read over it. "What do you take me for?" she asked. "This has two signatures on it saying you are excused from class but fails to mention why. Anyone can come here with a sling and note. I need a good reason for you to sit out."

"Ma'am, I have several stitches in my arm from Thursday evening."

"Hone, I need to see them to believe them."

Niso sighed and painfully rolled up his sleeve. The stitches from where he had been shot were visible. "Enough proof for you?"

"Yes. You may sit out."

Niso rolled his eyes and went back to sit with the blond girl.

"I'm Alanana. How did you get those?" she asked the second he sat down.

"None of your concern."

"If you don't say the truth, people are going to start rumors."

"Fine, my stepdad shot me. Happy?"

"Really?"

"No. My life is none of you concern."

"But-"

"If you like personal questions so much then why do you get out of gym?"

"Are you kidding? This class is so lame. I just got Daddy to sign something and, poof, no more gym this year."

"It must be nice having a Daddy that gives you everything you want."

"He does not. If he did them I would be at a boarding school near the coast."

"Whatever."

"Where did you go before you came here?"

"Tokyo, leave me alone."

"I've been there before. It's actually not all it's cracked up to be. What about you accent?"

"British, go away."

"You speak British?"

"No, I speak Chinese."

"Really?"

"No! Go the hell away. You are giving me a headache."

"I find that being away from it all helps with headaches. I can show you around this place."

"My gods do you listen? I am not interested in you and stay out of my life," Niso snapped.

"I know a coffee shop a block from here you could go to if you need caffeine."

"I do not want your help, bitch. Now leave me the hell alone."

Alanana finally got the message because she slapped Niso across the face. Bakura started cracking up in his soulroom.

/If you think it is funny then have a front row seat/ Ryou said as he forcibly threw Bakura into control.

/I'm gonna get you for this, hikari/

/If you need me for anything, yami, I will be in the hidden room in my soulroom./

/What?/

"Hey!" she said as she snapped her fingers in front of his face. "I'm talking to you. You have no right to call me a bitch."

"Yes I do. I can speak however I want to."

"I don't care. I'm still not a bitch."

"Actually, I think I could find one person that would agree with me. Now go away."

"You're rude. I hope you know that."

"Actually, I do, but thank you for your input. Anything else your want to tell me?"

"You're freaking annoying."

"Now you know how I feel with you and your questions."

"I hope you were in pain before you got those stitches."

"Whatever."

"Don't ignore me."

"Watch me." Bakura now stood next to the body in spirit form. He knew it would be pointless to retreat to his soulroom with her.

"Hello, are you even in there?"

"You are a pathetic mortal," Bakura told her even though she couldn't hear.

"No kidding."

"Ryou, when did you get there?"

"When ever some asks if 'I'm in there' I normally pop back. Since you were out here I decided to join you."

"How much longer is this class?"

"It'll be over in about twenty minutes. What should we do until then?"

"Watch this mortal try and communicate with a soulless body?" Bakura suggested while taking a seat next to the body.

"We could play rock, paper scissors," Ryou suggested.

"I call rock."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for that this time."

"Rock, paper scissors, shoot!" Ryou threw scissors and Bakura did rock.

"I told you I had rock."

"If I had something else to do, I'd quit."

"But you don't. Wanna call it this time?'

"Fine, paper."

"Rock, paper scissors, shoot!" Both of them threw paper.

"Hey, I said I had paper."

"You never said I didn't have paper."

"Ugh. You make a simple game so frustrating. Next time you duel Yami you should tell him what you're doing in the next turn just to throw him off."

"That is actually a good idea. If you were a girl, I'd kiss you."

"That is rather disturbing, especially coming from you."

"I know, rock."

The end of class finally came. Niso stood and was heading for his next class before the students had been officially dismissed. He stopped by his locker to get his literature book. From what other students said, they needed to bring the book everyday but only used it about twice a year. Their teacher would do book checks every now and then. If you didn't have your book you lost twenty points for the day. That was pretty bad since they received five points a week for participating in class.

Niso sat in the same seat he had yesterday. There were holes in the ceiling where the pencils had been pulled from the tiles. What was the point of tiles on the ceiling anyway? Mr. Yamada came in. He sat at his desk and took attendence. After that he went into a thirty minute long speech about the importance of correct honorifics while writing. Ryou tried to pay attention. Between Bakura's fake snores and students asking him to make another face, it was pretty hard. He ended up propping his head up with his good arm and standing in spirit form. He looked like he was sleeping with his eyes open to the rest of the world.

"Heer!" the teacher called.

"Yes sir," Ryou replied as he reentered the body.

"Tell me what I just said."

Bakura took over. "Sir, why are you asking me? You're the one that said it."

"Would you care for another detention?"

"No, they are boring and a waste of everyone's time. Students have lives outside of school that they wish to partake in. I'm sure that teachers have something better to do than sit in here for two hours and watch as a student right on the board."

"If you do not wish for a detention then something else can be arranged."

"I've had worse threats from my roommates wishing to kill each other and better promises from my cereal box," Bakura replied calmly.

"How about a parent-teacher conference to discuss your habits?"

"Duno. Saya's been a little busy lately. I think there is mold in the washing machine or something. She also has the younger kids to take care of. This morning she was complaining about a headache. That volunteer that came by the other day was a pain for her and my roommates."

"Roommates?" someone asked. "Where do you live, a college?"

"Boarding house, actually," Niso informed.

"I will be contacting your parents later. Your homework, class, is to write a two page summery of what I said today. You have three minutes to start working on it. The rest is due tomorrow when you walk into class. Spelling and grammar count. Get started."

Kids shuffled through their stuff for a piece of paper. Most of them hadn't brought any and were attempting to ask classmates without speaking. Niso did have paper but refused to pull it out. Bakura was in control and not in a good mood. That would only mean trouble for the people around him. He sat back in his desk, giving the teacher a look that could kill him. Peers glanced looks at him, but tried to get as much of the information they knew down.

Mr. Yamada rose from his chair as the final bell of the day rang. He stalked toward Niso, who was slowly packing up his things. He wore a teacher patented 'I'm very upset with you' look.

"Can I help you?" Bakura asked.

"You can; I would like to speak with your parents. I am not interested in your boarding house story."

"You can't. I can give you Saya's number for the house if that will satisfy you."

"Mr. Heer, I no longer wish to hear you lie to me."

"Niso Heer has not lied to you," Bakura replied truthfully.

Mr. Yamada narrowed his eyes at the teen. "Give me your parent's number or you will be in here an hour early tomorrow scrapping gum off the bottom of desks."

"For the love of- My parents are dead. They were killed last week and now I live in a halfway house until I can legally own my own property and pay bills. Good evening." Bakura picked up his bag and stalked out of the room. He stopped at the locker to get a few things then walked back home.

Little to his knowledge, he left a stunned Mr. Yamada in the classroom. The man had a look of shock and disbelief on his face. Something about the boy's story was not right. He spoke as if it were the truth but seemed emotionally unattached to the words. He pulled out his cell phone to make a quick call to a friend.

* * *

Horray, foreshadow!

Review?


	7. Malik

Here is chapter 7! It would have been out yesterday but I confused myself. I started editing it then went to save it and saw there was already a chap 7 then deleted it and edited chap 8 then went to upload and saw there was six but not seven so I checked and it was seven I needed to upload -out of breath cause I said that in one breath-. Chapter 8 will be out Friday morning. Nine won't come until the second week of August at the earliest.

Now to answer an unnamed (can't spell the 'a' word) reviewer: GX characters would add more but I am not very familiar with them, and half of the second to last chapter is already written. The timeline wouldn't stop me from doing it if I did chose to do it. Hope that answers you!

* * *

The next few days were uneventful. Wednesday and Thursday were study hall days and Friday was for health. As Alanana had said, rumors spread about Niso. What he was like, why he was in a halfway house, why he got those stitches and sling. As promised, Mr. Yamada called Saya and found Niso's story to be true. Throughout the week, Bakura became more and more irritated about everything.

The Saturday morning news did not help at all. The whole house had gathered to watch cartoons as was tradition for the younger kids. At noon, a red haired lady came on. She told the viewers to stay tuned for an important message from Seto Kaiba. Rex and Weevil were anxious and the younger kids wanted to watch more television.

"CEO of Kaiba Corporation, Seto Kaiba, announced today that the dueling tournament he is holding has suffered a slight change," the red haired woman said. "Due to illness and trying times, two competitors have withdrawn from the tornument less than a month before it is scheduled. Vivian Wong and Ryou Bakura have been forced to remove themselves from this event. Ryou Bakura, age sixteen, has been stuck by sudden illness. He and his father are currently in Europe treating the teenager. Vivian Wong, age 20, has been having troubling times but nothing else has been released. The two duelists chosen to substitute these are Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood, local residents and regional duelists." The pictures of the four were displayed.

The two, Rex and Weevil, leaped and hollered in excitement. Others in the room congratulated them. Ryou was happy for them but still bitter that he had to miss the tournament because of this program. Why not get Niso entered in the event? It would bring some fun to this secret life.

/This is so boring./ Ryou complained.

/I know. I wish there was something that could make this more interesting. The mafia showing up would be fine. I just need something to do./ Bakura agreed.

Bakura's wish was granted after the following week.

"Class, does everyone remember our exchange student from last year?" the homeroom teacher asked. There was a murmur of 'Yes's among the students. "Well I would like you all to welcome back Malik Ishtar."

Malik stepped into the room. His long blond hair still framed his tan face. Like all the other students, he wore the required uniform but his gold jewelry reflected the artificial lighting. He skimmed the classroom. He seemed to recognize most of the faces except one. The person in question had dark brown hair, black maybe, and blue tipped bangs. His chocolate browns eyes flickered between two emotions but it was nearly impossible to tell which.

The teacher handed him a schedule and gestured toward an open desk on the opposite side of the room as the blue banged boy. He had never seem that person before, yet something about him seemed very familiar.

When Malik walked into the room, Bakura and Ryou nearly passed out. Of all the people they knew to come here, it had to be the on person that had been inside their head. As Malik surveyed the room, his eyes feel on Niso. Ryou was caught between dread and joy. Finally, something interesting was going to happen but their cover could be blown sky high.

Bakura retreated to his soulroom once the teacher began talking. He was muttering to himself, figuring out ways to distance the two of the from Malik without being completely obvious about it. That was a task that would be difficult and rewarding all the same.

Niso and Malik shared the same morning classes. In all of them they were on opposite sides of the room. Bakura and Ryou found this rewarding. Malik was left with an ever growing curiosity about Niso, at least that was what he had heard him been called.

At lunch, Malik took his packed salad and sat at the table Niso currently inhabited.

"Hey, you new this year?" he asked as he took the seat across from Niso. "I'm Malik."

"Niso Heer. I transferred here a few week ago," Ryou answered. Since the Egyptian was not as familiar with Ryou's speech as Bakura's, it was decided that he would talk to Malik if it was ever necessary.

"Neat. I feel like I've met you before. Where did you go to school before here?"

"Tokyo."

"I've never been there but have heard it's nice." Malik pulled out his salad and began to eat the cucumbers. At Niso's raised eyebrow he explained that he doesn't like tomatoes or carrots.

"Why are you here?" Niso asked bluntly.

"Kaiba's dueling thing. My sister Ishizu said that I should still get an education so I spend a week or two in school. It's either here or Domino High."

"Why not there?"

"Yugi Muoto and his friends go to school there. We had some bad experiences the last time I was here. Also my friend Bakura is in England so there is no real point. I know some people around here as well."

"Bakura? Wasn't he on the news last week?"

"I guess. Do you duel?"

"A little, most of my cards were burned and my new ones aren't as good."

"Burned? Sorry about that. Hope none of them were all that rare."

Before Niso could comment, the bell rang. "I gotta get to science, see ya later Niso."

During gym, Malik caught sight of Niso. He was sitting on the bench. Alanana was attempting to talk to him. Niso seemed to be completely oblivious to her. Malik knew that Alanana was beyond annoying and pried at whatever she could.

It seemed really weird to Malik that Niso could black out everything around him, including her. He was too far away to see them clearly but could guess that was what he was doing. The only time Malik had ever seen someone tune out the world was when Yugi talked to Yami or vice versa.

He let these thoughts go as the instructor came out and begin class.

* * *

They sat next to each other in Literature. Mr. Yamada would give the pair a dirty look every chance he had. While in a lecture about who knows what, Malik looked up at the ceiling people were occationaly glancing at. There were holes in the pattern of a face. He looked over at Niso who was smirking when Malik's gaze returned.

Niso pulled out his pencils and a sharpener. Kids saw his actions and immediately handed over theirs. With a full stash of writing utensils, Niso began throwing them at the ceiling. Every last one stuck. Eventually people began to recognize what he was creating. Mr. Yamada took no notice until 'NISO' was clearly written in the ceiling.

"Mr. Heer, you have another detention with me after school today," the teacher sternly said.

"I thought we had this conversation already," Niso objected. "Students and teachers have lives outside of school. Name one person that has an extra two hours to write on the chalkboard without positive motivation."

"Mr. Heer, I have spoken with your guardian and she claims that you spend your time locked away. I am sure you have a little extra time to complete this assignment."

"Can't I just write a five page essay? It will be easier for you to grade then watching me write on the board. All you need to do is take my papers and count to five. I promise to use normal sized handwriting or smaller."

"He has a point," Malik supplied. "Detentions are a waste of everybody's time. An essay is just like extra homework."

"Both of you will report to this room five minutes after school lets out for your detentions."

"What did I do?" Malik asked.

"You spoke out of term."

"Ugh, you sound like my sister."

Mr. Yamada ignored this comment and continued speaking to the class.

Fifteen minutes after school let out, Niso and Malik walked into the classroom. They had spent the addition ten minutes walking to the corner store to get a soda. They entered the classroom to find Lexa and Oreo sitting at two of the desks.

"Nice to see you Purple Eyes," Lexa greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine Purple Eyes," Malik replied.

At Niso's questioning look, Oreo said that they two of them called each other that when they first laid eyes on the other. Niso sat in a desk behind Oreo as Malik took the one across from him.

"Where have you two been?" Mr. Yamada asked.

"We went to get a soda. Did you want one?" Niso replied.

"Tardiness is inexcusable. Now I want you all to take out a piece of paper. Mr. Heer you will write 'I will not throw pencils' five hundred times. Mr. Ishtar, please write 'I will not speak out in class' five hundred times. Ms. Williams you and Ms. O'Ryan will write 'I will not start fights' six hundred times each. I have something to take care of in the office. I will return in ten minutes and the door will be locked."

"Can we leave when we're done?" Niso asked.

"Yes, I suppose." Mr. Yamada crossed the room, shut the door, and locked it before disappearing from view.

"'I will not start fights'?" Malik asked.

"Someone was insulting me and when I talked back she started swearing," Oreo explained.

"And Yamada doesn't like us," Lexa said.

"Come on, I want to get this done," Bakura told the talking three, writing quickly.

"In a hurry?" Malik asked as he began to write.

"There is a small cafe a few blocks from here I want to check out."

"That place charges ten bucks for a cup of black coffee," Lexa told him.

With a smirk on his pale lips, Bakura lifted a leather wallet into view. "Good thing I'm not paying."

(AN: This would be a good place to end the chapter except the last one was seven pages so I must continue!)

The week passed without much further incident. The four had turned in their sentences and remained out of trouble.

On Friday, Niso and Malik were walking around a park a few blocks from the school. Despite the original panic Ryou and Bakura faced on Monday, Niso had become friends with Malik.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did," Niso replied.

"Can I ask you a question after this one?" Malik tried.

"Sure."

"What happened to your deck? You said it was burned but other wise didn't say a thing."

"The Thursday before I came to this school someone broke into the apartment my parents and I had. We don't know if anything was taken because they burned it afterward. We were heading to the police station to make a statement or something when our car was hit. My dad was killed in the crash and my mom died in the hospital. I needed to get a few stitches in my arm. The doctors said I could take off the sling any day now as long as my arm doesn't hurt," Ryou answered. He and Bakura had a story prepared for a few weeks but have yet to share it until now.

"Sorry. I was just curious about your cards."

"I know. I thought I would share the whole story with you."

"I want to ask you something else."

"Shoot."

"Did you know you remind me of my friend Bakura?"

"How?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"For one thing, your eyes. They look like melted chocolate. Another is the way you act in general. Yea, you're different but there is something similar."

"Like what?"

"You are also really pale. He is the only person I know that is so pale. In gym you seem to be able to block out Alanana which I can't even do. There are also your moments of extreme irritation and violence."

"You're kinda scaring me. Maybe you're just seeing this because you wanted to see him for the first time in a year."

"That's what I've been thinking. With the amount of cream puffs you had on Monday and the bloody steak from last night, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you were Bakura."

"You know us so well, tomb keeper," Bakura purred.

"Bakura? What the hell are doing here?"

"Shut up. Follow me." Bakura headed off to a sheltered section of the park. Malik followed out of curiosity. "So what is going on and why aren't you in England?" he asked when he found Niso -Bakura- in the shadows of the trees.

"This is classified information and you cannot repeat it to anyone, understood?"

"Yea. Are you going to tell me already?"

"A few weeks ago we saw a mafia leader kill a cop. The police want us to go into hiding but stay close. They put us in the witness protection program for our own good. No one, not even the pharaoh, knows the truth. We were in the hospital when we called the midget but not because we were sick. The mafia person that the police can't even name accidentally shot us in the arm."

"That explains a lot about you."

"Good for you. Now you cannot repeat that to anyone, not even as a joke or you will be carried back to Egypt in a body bag at best."

"I get it. Have you had contact with anyone else?"

"One of the pharaoh's cheerleaders comes to the house every weekend for 'community' service. If it took you a week I don't want to imagine how long it would take the person that stares into our eyes. The other two midgets have know Niso the longest and haven't figured out anything. It will take a miracle before we get to go back."

"Until then want to come to the tournament?" Malik asked as they left the wooded area. "Kaiba said that we could each bring someone. It's not as good as dueling but you still get to go."

"That would be great Malik," Ryou replied. "That's on Sunday right?"

"Yea, want to meet here at nine?"

"Sure. Don't expect us to be very social."

"With all the people that know Ryou Bakura there, I don't blame you."


	8. Guns and Knives

My computer does not like me. Next week I will be on vacation, then I need to update another story and post two oneshots. After that finishing this is my main priority.

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Niso turned around to face Rex and Weevil who were staring at him. "Pick your jaws off the ground. If you must know I was invited."

"Who would invite you?" Rex asked.

"Obviously not you two."

The speakers were over come a male voice who asked, "Would all duelists please report to the waiting area at this time."

Niso returned his attention to his roommates. "Guess you better get going. Don't choke." He walked past the duelists for his seats. The row of seats with the best view of the duels was reserved for duelists, friends, and business associates of Kaiba Corp. The duelists and their one person had seats next to each other.

The duelists brought a variety of people. Yugi brought Tea and Joey was sitting next to Tristan while Serenity and Mai were talking not too far away. Their were several other duelists that Ryou and Bakura did not recognize. Some of them brought friends, family, or someone significant in their lives. Except Weevil and Rex. Sitting next to them were Lexa and Oreo.

"Niso!" Oreo called.

"Hey."

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asked as Niso came to sit by them.

"Malik brought me. Rex and Weevil invite you."

"Not so much as invite. It was more like Lexa and me cornering them yesterday and saying they would like losers if they didn't bring anyone."

"Plus we have always wanted to see one of these in person. I want to meet Mai Valentine."

"I'd rather meet Kaiba's brother. He's just so cute. Hey, do you know Malik?"

"What do you mean Oreo?" Niso asked.

"He's been here for a week and you seem like you met before."

"I make friends easily. We have a lot in common."

The three turned around as Seto Kaiba approached the duelists. He wore his Battle City attire including the duel disk slapped on his left arm. "We will be starting shortly. We will do a random pull of who is dueling who. You lose, you're out. You win, you go on to the next round. In the event of a draw we will move to the next duel and restart after them. Yugi, no god cards until the last round which everyone is sure you will get to. Any questions?"

The duelists and invited shook their heads in understanding. Kaiba nodded and turned to the stage.

"I better sit down," Niso said to the two girls before departing. He sat down next to Malik. To Malik's left was Serenity then Mai. To Niso's right was a small blond girl with glasses that the two did not recognize and an older man, possibly her grandfather.

Seto and Mokuba walked onto the stage. The elder Kaiba turned to the crowd with a microphone in hand. "Welcome. Today we will be watching some of Japan's top duelists and possible determine a new King of Games. Duels are chosen at random for their is no cheating. The first duel will be Mai Valentine and Weevil Underwood. Good luck to you both."

Weevil and Mai rose from their seats and started to walk toward the stage. Mai walked with confidence, no doubt knowing she will come out the victor. Weevil seemed nervous to be in the first duel but hid it the best he could.

The duel was fairly entertaining. For a while it looked like either could come out with the victory. In the end, Mai's Harpy Ladies squashed Weevil's bug. A man in a black suit, sunglasses, and a black hat came onto the stage and walked toward Mai. Two other men dressed in a similar fashion walked on. The first approached Mai with a microphone in hand. He reached her and offered the open hand to her. Mai took the hand and was spun around. The two men on stage pulled out guns and pointed them at her.

The crowd screamed, fearing for the blond duelist. The man holding Mai by the throat pulled the microphone to his face. "Bakura, you have thirty minutes to identify yourself before we start killing," he said.

"Bakura's not here!" Joey called from his seat. One of the two men pointed his gun in Joey's direction.

"We know he is. If you and everyone else here don't sit down and shut their mouths we will start firing. We have people all over the crowds waiting. Now Bakura, identify yourself now and no harm will come to these people."

"He's in England!" one of the other duelists called.

"Bakura is not in Europe. We've checked hospital records. The last place that admitted him was Domino Medical last month. He is here in the crowd. Now do you really want to be responsible for the deaths of these people, Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou stood up as Bakura took control. "What do you want?"

"We want Bakura."

"I am Bakura," Niso growled.

"Bakura doesn't look a thing like you," Tristan shot down to him.

Niso pulled the Millennium Ring from under his red shirt with his free arm, allowing the world to see the item Bakura is always seen wearing. "Now let her go."

The microphone man complied, releasing a terrified Mai. The people around Niso stared. "What do you want with me?"

"We want you gone."

"Mr. Yamada, that is not nearly clear enough."

"What?" Weevil, Rex, Lexa, Oreo, and Malik asked in confusion.

"Mr. Bakura, you are quiet smart," the microphone man complimented. "Too bad you will not be around much longer."

"For a month now I have been wondering and still I have no answer. Who do you work for?"

"The Boss has no name that concerns you. Now please come with my associates at this time."

"I have a better idea. Do you remember what I can do with a pencil in your class, Yamada?" Bakura pulled a knife out of his leather jacket's sleeve. He threw it with perfect accuracy, hitting a nozzle attached to the sprinkler system. The knife remained in the piping while the ceilinged building began experiencing rain. People who had been sitting in their seats began to panic and raced toward exits.

"Go pharaoh," Bakura called when he saw Yami trying to get to the stage. "This is my fight."

Yami looked up at Bakura. The thief's eyes shone with suppressed rage and determination. He nodded and took off toward the exits like everyone else. Bakura took off the sling and made his way toward the stage.

* * *

The crowd of people watched helplessly as three men walked onto stage and held Mai as a hostage. They strained to listen as someone in the first row of people spoke with one of the men on stage. From what the man with the microphone said they could gather that the person in the front row was Bakura. The only thing that mystified those that could hear what was being said or could put the pieces together was that Bakura was known for his long white hair and causal blue outfit. This person had short black hair that was dyed blue and was wearing worn black jeans, a red shirt leather jacket and had a sling supporting his right arm.

Most did not catch how, but when the sprinklers erupted, everyone panicked. They did the logical thing of thinking that there was a fire in the building and began fleeing. None of them noticed the leather jacket teen from the front row run to the stage in the midst of the chaos. They were too busy fearing for their lives.

* * *

The duelists and their guests watched on helplessly. Mai, one of the toughest people any of them would ever meet, was being held by the throat with two guns pointed at her.

"Bakura, you have thirty minutes to identify yourself before we start killing," the man holding Mai called. He seemed completely determined to find Bakura and truthful that he would kill.

"Bakura's not here!" Joey called from his seat. One of the two men pointed his gun in Joey's direction. The blond sat down slowly, staring at the gun in fear.

"We know he is. If you and everyone else here don't sit down and shut their mouths we will start firing. We have people all over the crowds waiting. Now Bakura, identify yourself now and no harm will come to these people."

"He's in England!" Rebecca yelled in protest.

"Bakura is not in Europe. We've checked hospital records. The last place that admitted him was Domino Medical last month. He is here in the crowd. Now do you really want to be responsible for the deaths of these people, Mr. Bakura?"

Someone stood up next to Malik. He looked at the man holding Mai and called, "What do you want?"

"We want Bakura."

"I am Bakura," the stranger growled.

"Bakura doesn't look a thing like you," Tristan shot down to him. They may not have been good friends but he knew Ryou was pale, white haired, did not have peircings, and was not in need of a sling.

The person pulled something out from under his shirt. It shined a beautiful golden color in the lights. Yami saw immediately that it was the Millennium Ring and switched with Yugi.

"Now let her go," the Ring bearer called.

The microphone man complied, releasing a terrified Mai. She scurried off the stage with fear blazing in her eyes. The duelists took minor notice. They were more concerned about the stranger speaking with the captor. All of them stared at him. Rex and Weevil were in shock. They had been living with this person for a month and it was Bakura? The Bakura that wreaked evil and untrustworthy? Niso, even though he was easily annoyed, was a nice person and great to be around. Lexa and Oreo looked up at Niso. He still acted like Niso but more pissed. Could he really not be Niso?

"What do you want with me?"

"We want you gone."

"Mr. Yamada, that is not nearly clear enough."

"What?" Weevil, Rex, Lexa, Oreo, and Malik asked in confusion. That person was their Language Arts teacher? That was impossible. This person was holding an area at bay. Mr. Yamada just gave detentions and boring lectures.

"Mr. Bakura, you are quiet smart," Mr. Yamada complimented.. "Too bad you will not be around much longer." Now that a name had been given, his voice did match.

"For a month now I have been wondering and still I have no answer. Who do you work for?"

"The Boss has no name that concerns you. Now please come with my associates at this time."

"I have a better idea. Do you remember what I can do with a pencil in your class, Yamada?" Everyone watched as this person speaking rather calmly with a would-be murdered pulled something out of his sleeve. Only the people within a few feet noticed what it was before he chucked it. The object hit the ceiling. Within a matter of seconds it began raining. Wait, rain? No, he had hit the sprinklers.

A wave of panic swept over those gathered. The duelists scattered as the seated folks did. Yami attempted to stay and help Bakura, or whoever he was. The person caught his line of action. "Go pharaoh," he yelled above the noise. No one outside of a select few knew about Yami. There was no doubt anymore who this person was. "This is my fight." Yami nodded and began heading toward the exit with everyone else.

* * *

Bakura ran toward the stage, sling left on the floor near his seat. With a second knife and amazing speed, he weakened the two guards but did not kill them. He reached Mr. Yamada and weakened him like he did the other two.

"Well, Mr. Bakura, it looks like he was right after all," a new voice whispered loud enough to be head over the noise.

Bakura turned to see a man in his mid thirties. He hair was brown and had eyes to match. A mustache grew from his worn face and a scar could be faintly made out. He looked like a regular person but Bakura recognized him from the night he killed that cop.

"Yamada has been giving me trouble. A few weeks ago he called and said that there was a boy in his class that had dead parents and lived in a boarding house but seemed unfazed by it all. I did a little research and found that you are a hard person to find. It is no surprise that you came here today with your friend. It's a shame that someone with your talents has to die tonight."

"I take it that you found someone that is as good as I am because I will not die tonight or anytime soon," Bakura replied.

The Boss pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed in at Bakura. "We'll see."

He fired the small gun. The shot rang through the dome and hit a seat. Bakura neatly stepped out of the way and raised his knife. "We will."

The thief raised the knife and charged at the mafia man. He sliced the man's jacket and left a thin red line through the tearing. The Boss seemed unfazed by the blood. "This jacket was a gift from my wife!"

"I am sorry that he has such a filthy husband," Bakura replied calmly. He examined the red liquid on the edge of the blade. A smirk grew on his face as he looked back at The Boss.

The Boss raised his gun again and fired several times. All but one of the shots missed. Bakura fell to one leg when his knee was hit.

The Boss smirked and advanced toward Bakura. "Don't you want to say anything before I kill you?" he asked with a superior tone.

Bakura looked up and locked eyes with the larger man. "You're an over confident idiot," Bakura told him. He used his knife and slashed at The Boss's leg. As expected, the man easily dodged him, but was unprepared when Bakura stood and stabbed his leather covered foot. The Boss screamed out as blood came from inside the shoe.

Bakura kicked away the gun and looked down at the now kneeling man. "I could easily kill you, but there are families that need to know the truth."

With that said, he turned and headed for the opening Kaiba had walked through earlier, leaving security and the newly arrived cops to deal with one of Japan's most feared criminals.

* * *

Yes, I shot Ryou agiain. Heh heh ^^v


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter.

Please enjoy :)

* * *

With that said, he turned and headed for the opening Kaiba had walked through earlier, leaving security and the newly arrived cops to deal with one of Japan's most feared criminals.

The opening lead to a controlroom-like place, a dark one at that. Limping leavily, Bakura stumbled to find a light switch. Once he found one and had it turned on, he saw two figures tied to chairs.

"Bakura!" Mokuba cried when his gag was removed.

"You knew?" Bakura asked as he undid the ropes binding the small teen's arms.

"Who do you think paid for the laptop?"

Bakura moved to Seto. There was blood covering his head, showing that he had been hit with a blunt object. He was still bound and gagged like his brother had been. "What did they do to you?"

"After Mai's duel started we came back here to monitor everything and four guys attacked us. They hit Seto with his briefcase. What happened to you leg?" Mokuba asked when he saw the blood.

"I was shot," Bakura replied through clenched teeth.

"Sit down. I'll get a medic."

Mokuba left the room while Bakura sat on one of the chairs. His leg hurt as much as his arm had a few weeks ago and was bleeding a lot more. Kaiba was still unconscious and sitting on the chair he had been tied to.

/You okay?/ Ryou asked.

Bakura looked toward this transparent form. {It hurts}

/I figured that out myself. You do realise we're going to have to deal with Yami, Yugi, the police, press, and everyone from East Domino, right?/

{You can deal with them. I'm the one that got shot}

Ryou chuckled. He knew he would have to face the world, but he could handle it.

* * *

Yes, this chapter was short (too short for my liking) but the next part fits better with the next chapter.

I know the last time I posted was this summer, and I'm sorry it's been so long. Honestly, I don't think this chapter was worth the wait, but the next one or two will be.

The story is nearly done, but I'm debating a sequal. Comments?


End file.
